


What is left to give

by thevaliantdust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am the worst, I have a problem, I have no excuses, Such angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sickeningly familiar thud. Her body hits the ground, just like the last time.</p>
<p>Vex’ahlia is dead. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is left to give

**Author's Note:**

> haywoodyouboneme asked:  
> Omg okay so Vex, Vax, and the letter Y [tears] (give me the angst pls)
> 
> So much for mini fic lol I got a bit carried away because angst comes to me like breathing, but this hurt me to write so hope you enjoy this you monster! (lol jk ily!)

A sickeningly familiar thud. Her body hits the ground, just like the last time.

Except this time he’s right there, he has her cradled in his arms almost before he fully understands what has happened. The voices of Vox Machina fade into nothing as looks down at his sister. Her dull, glassy eyes don’t quite meet his, focused on some unknown eternity beyond his reach.

Vex’ahlia is dead. Again.

He cries out, beyond words, his very soul pleading for her life. A warm, unseen touch reaches out to him, a tendril of death itself strokes his cheek.

“Please, please, let her live,” he begs, choking on tears he didn’t realise he was shedding. “Take me, use me, I’ll give anything! Please!”

The response is soft, gentle and loving, but final. “You have already given your life for hers, my Champion. There is nothing left to give.”

The ache in his chest has him doubled over, clutching his sister even closer in his anguish. He cannot save her. Desperate gasping sobs wrack his body, and though he can feel hands on him, trying to pull him away, trying to help, they barely touch the gulf of desolation he has retreated into.

A soft wet nose presses under his chin, lifting his face to meet Trinket’s. The bear laps his large tongue across Vax’s face, trading one dampness for another. They lock eyes, matching grief transcending the divide of language and species. Finally Vax manages to pull a hand away from his sister’s body, burying his fingers in the bear’s thick fur. 

Vex’ahlia would want them to comfort each other. 

He feels Trinket’s gaze shift just over his shoulder, tensing as the bear utters a low growl. Vax turns towards the danger, but there is nothing except the familiar heavy presence of the Raven Queen.

He turns his gaze back to Trinket who is staring resolutely over his shoulder. The bear gives a longing look at Vex, one so tender it forces Vax to turn away for a moment as his eyes blur again with tears. 

With a soft whine, Trinket lays down beside Vex, placing his head gently across her abdomen. Vax feels the weight of the bear sink against Vex in his lap, but even as Champion of the Raven Queen, it takes him a moment to understand.

“No!” he cries out thickly, too late. Vax leans his head against Trinket, digging his fingers into his fur. The bear’s last breath is the only sound in that moment.

No one dares break the stillness of the three figures in the middle of the group. Vax isn’t quite sure his heart won’t just stop out of grief.

A sharp gasp breaks the silence, and Vax shoots up, eyes clamouring desperately over his sister’s limp form.

“Brother?” she says weakly, unable to quite support herself as she tries to sit up in his arms.

Vax breathes out a shuddering wet gasp, unable and unwilling to tear his eyes from his sister’s, suddenly understanding the deal that was struck.

He pulls her into a tight hug, shielding her from the sight of Trinket’s still form. She’ll know soon enough, but damned if she won’t enjoy being alive again before it all comes crumbling down.

His arms wrapped around her, he finds the scruff of Trinket’s fur, stroking it softly. A piss poor thank you, but it’s all he can do.  



End file.
